Hot-gas conducting components of flow machines such as, e.g., combustion chamber linings, turbine inlet housings, hot gas ducts, and turbine blading must maintain their functionality under extreme thermal and mechanical loads. The components are continually exposed to oxidation and corrosion, and temperatures often exceed 1000° C. At the same time, compressed cooling air is only available to a limited extent.
With the exception of turbine blading, hot-gas conducting components which are exposed to high thermal loading but not to extreme mechanical loading are conventionally produced from solid-solution hardened, nickel-base wrought alloys. Alloys of this type are characterized by a high resistance to heat. However, nickel-base wrought alloys have the disadvantage of moderate oxidizability. To mitigate this disadvantage, hot-gas conducting components are usually provided with a ceramic-based coating on the hot gas side. But ceramic coatings of this type are costly to produce and apply.